Fliany Family 2024 Christmas
transcript November 29: The Rockefeller Christmas Tree Fliany Family is seen at the Rockefeller Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony November 30 December 1 Martin: "Hey, kids! guess who is back this year?' Tyson/Lianne/Rita: Tinsel the Elf! Blake: (not enthused) Tinsel the Elf? Gimme a break! Martin: Who wants breakfast? breakfast Juliette: I made some penguin pancakes, kids! Rita/Liane: Yummy! Penguin pancakes! Tyson: Thanks, mom. Blake: (gobbles his breakfast greedily) Thanks for the grub, ma! Bye, I'm going to football practice after school! (Leaves behind dirty dishes) Time for School Juliette: Blake, don't forget your homework, and your exam! stops and then goes to his messy room and grabs his homework folder, some textbooks and notebooks and exam notes. He then retrieves his football bag with his uniform and equipment packed and then heads right out the door into the cold, snowy weather Juliette: (charges after him, with a winter jacket in her hand) Blake!!! Don't forget your jacket!!! Blake: (annoyed) Mom!!! You're embarrassing me in front of those guys!!! (Gestures his thumb towards Kyle and a few guys around his age) Juliette: And your hat, your scarf, and your gloves!!!! Blake: (irate) Mom!!! I can dress myself just fine!!!! Can I go now? December 2 Martin: I got our Christmas tree!!!! Who wants to decorate it? December 3 Riverside Park and Rita are snow tubing together December 4 ice skating at the Rockefeller Center is ice-skating with Lianne and Rita December 5 going cross-country skiing December 6 breakfast December 7 breakfast December 8 Sledding at Owls Head Park (Lianne and Rita are riding their sled down the hill) Lianne/Rita: "Wheeeee!" December 9 breakfast December 10 breakfast December 11 breakfast December 12 breakfast December 13 breakfast December 14 breakfast December 15 breakfast December 16 The Nutcracker Ballet at Lincoln Center and Rita watch in awe and wonder as Juliette nods and grins December 17 Christmas Shoppping at Saks Fifth Ave December 18 breakfast December 19 breakfast December 20 breakfast December 21 breakfast December 22 breakfast December 23 breakfast December 24: Christmas Eve Christmas Eve morning breakfast Juliette: Kids, breakfast!!!! Blake: What's for breakfast, ma? A walk in Central Park Martin: Look over there, it's the plaza hotel. (He points to the Plaza Hotel) Do you recognize that hotel? Blake: Sure, Dad. I have seen this in movies and I have seen it lotsa times on my way to school. Martin: This is where Kevin McCallister from the movie Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, checked into after he got on the wrong plane while his family went to Miami, Florida. Tyson: Yeah, I remember that one! Blake and I see that movie every Christmas along with the first Home Alone movie. Carnegie Hall The Christmas Tree at the Rockefeller Center Baking Christmas cookies December 25: Christmas Day in his red plaid pajamas, asleep underneath his New York Yankees bed covers is asleep in his Christmas boxer shorts and a t-shirt, underneath some black bed covers and Rita in their respective pairs of Hello Kitty Christmas pajamas, fast asleep underneath pink Hello Kitty bed covers in their room, decorated for Christmas, with a bright pink artificial mini Christmas tree all decorated with ballet slippers, ballerinas, and hello kitty ornaments (Suddenly, the alarm clock hits 7:00 am; it is Christmas morning) (Then a female figure tiptoes down the stairs and into the kitchen) Christmas morning breakfast {Blake, Martin, Rita, Tyson and Lianne are still asleep when they suddenly smell some Christmas morning breakfast cooking in the kitchen} Tyson: I smell cinnamon rolls and sausage! Blake: I smell bacon and eggs! Martin: I smell coffee! (On the dining room table, we see festive fruit plates, Christmas egg in a hole, Christmas wreath bagels, orange juice, sausage, cinnamon rolls, bacon, coffee, and Christmas tree pancakes. We also see milk snowman bottles, gingerbread smoothies, reindeer donuts, and candy cane coffee cake) (Aunts, grandmothers, uncles and cousins gather for a delightful Christmas breakfast) Time for Presents {Tyson, Blake, Liane and Rita, along with their cousins gather in the parlor, ready to open Christmas presents and look in their stockings) Christmas Dinner Juilette: “HMMMMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Translates to: YOU NOW LOST YOUR XBOX ONE FOR A WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts